Till Death Do Us Part
by Aservis Roturier
Summary: A tale of self deception and rampant appetites. SebaCiel-esque but no yaoi scenes. Some allusions to gore and/or violent behaviour and demons behaving badly.


a?/n See that '?' over there? There's a reason for that '?' next to the a in a/n, and a story to go with this story/story fragment:you see, due to various health-related issues, I have exceptionally poor short-term memory these days. So the truth is, I'm not 100% certain this piece is even mine! But I really, really like it and think you will like it too, even if it does have an Edwin Drood-ish air about it (in case you're no Dickens fan 'Edwin Drood' is the name of Dickens' last story. He died before finishing it and left no notes regarding its intended ending, so like this story, it too stops suddenly and is a bit of a mystery.) This story ends a tad abruptly, a bit like a circus clown car driven into a wall. My friends assure me it bears the hallmarks of my style...whatever that means (_yes,_ clever-clogs, I have friends...)and I admit there are a few sentences and vocab words that ring familiar...but listen: if it should happen that you actually recognise this story as something someone else wrote please tell me so I may do the proper thing. I am no story thief.

Oh, and one last thing: this story alludes to a yaoi relationship, though you see none of that is the story proper. That-which is very like me and my writing. Perhaps my friends (shurrup, you,) are right.

It was nearly 2 in the morning as Sebastian quietly crept down the hallway towards Ciel's room, feeling an urgent need to spend some time with his young master. Ever since the contract had been completed, Sebastian's hunger had been growing. He'd needed to remind himself repeatedly over the past week that Ciel was his lover, not his lunch. His hand grasped the brass doorknob as he slowly cracked open the door, trying not to wake his master. He told himself he simply wanted to slip under the covers with his beloved, yet again to remind himself Ciel and he were more than demon and contracted human, but if he'd honestly observed the way he was acting, he'd have seen that for the lie it was.

Ciel was sleeping lightly until the door gave a little squeak. In truth, his butler's behaviour had become so alarming over the last week, he'd been expecting something like this. He sat up and lit the candle on his bedside table giving a face to the tall silhouette looming over his bed—not that he was in any doubts as to who it was or why he was there.

"Sebastian? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I simply finished my work and thought I would come in and spend some time, watch you sleep if nothing else." He quietly slid out of his tailcoat and shoes and began yanking impatiently at his tie as he prowled over to Ciel, his eye gently glowing. Ciel watched him savaging the tie and popping buttons off his vest and a cold finger of apprehension slid down his back. Careful, endlessly patient Sebastian, tearing at his vest and tie...

"Are you all right?" Ciel asked, watching a vest button tear loose from its moorings with a tuft of wool cloth still attached and go flying down behind the headboard.

"Certainly my lord, never better," Huge, patently fake smile: he wasn't even tryin, thought the little Earl.

Sebastian was lying, of course. His Contract seal had been burning him like acid for the past week, indicating the end of their agreement, only to be ignored by the demon butler.

**"Well,**this is a bit of a surprise, Sebastian, but ... very well." Ciel was alarmed, but none-the-less happy because any time Sebastian wanted to spend time with him was a cause for happiness in his book.

Sebastian snapped the covers back from the small boy, tossing them rather roughly to the foot of the large bed and now climbed atop his lover to hover, grinning, over him, hair falling to frame the sides of his face."Hmn… you know, master, ever since the contract was concluded, I've been feeling very… excited." He whispered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel's eye grew wide. All the alarm bells were going off inside him now, warning him to run, to get out, get as far away as possible from this thing hovering over him, but the 'thing' was Sebastian, his knight-protector, his paladin and his lover, and … and he owed him.

A great many things he owed him: gratitude for the last 3 years, for his vengeance, for his very life many times over. It occurred to Ciel his time might finally be up, but he knew if the demon had actually come to collect, he owed him that as well, and a Phantomhive never shirked his responsibilities nor failed to pay his debts, so he steeled his nerve and stayed where he was. He pulled his head back and looked Sebastian in the eye, the eyes that were now glowing with that predatory light the demon had never turned on him before-until tonight. Demon or not, this was who he loved, and who loved him back as much as an infernal creature was able, the one to whom he owed his all. He wouldn't resist. He probably couldn't anyway.

"e-excited?" he echoed, his voice quivering a bit.

Sebastian lowered his head so their faces were barely an inch apart. _"very excited"_ He growled low and gruff.. Sebastian's eyes flashed up a brighter rosy red, the depths roiling like lava in the earth's depths. The demon discreetly licked his lips and suddenly attacked Ciel's mouth in a deep, driving,_ famished_ kiss.

The boy was caught off guard by the demon's actions, and fairly confused. Sebastian was being quite rough. Ciel's head was pushed back by the force; his body slid back and banged against the headboard of the bed as he struggled to keep up with his lover.

**The nearer Sebastian got to the source of the** delectably perfumed soul he craved the less in control he felt, the less _like Sebastian_ he felt and the more hungry. Kissing did not begin to satisfy him, so he drew the boy's lower lip between his sharp teeth and bit. The drawn blood, so sweetly redolent of the soul the demon craved pushed the remnants of 'Sebastian' aside to let the hungry one drink its fill.. The blood was delicious, but better than the blood itself was the infusion of soul it carried, driving the famished demon mad with need.

'Sebastian... no, stop it, please,' the boy begged through mangled lips but to no avail. Sebastian really wasn't there any longer—wherever he was he couldn't hear his former little master's cries\. The demon kept biting and sucking at Ciel's mouth, his tongue, chin, plump cheek, in mindless ecstasy over the taste of the boy's blood.

Ciel decided to give one last effort to speak to 'Sebastian' hoping he hadn't been completely subsumed by the demon and its appetite. He put all the force and authority he could into his voice and snapped out

'SEBASTIAN, STOP.' The dark-haired head popped up. Roiling, rose-red cat eyes regarded him with deep humour. 'What do you think you're doing?' the boy gasped at the blood-daubed visage, so familiar and yet so alien.

'Why merely indulging in a little midnight snack, my lord.' A blinding smile, and in one glance Ciel saw more of the demon's wicked fangs than he'd seen in three years of intimate association prior. It was chilling.

'Sebastian, if this is the end, I don't want to meet it tired and trembling with fear like this. Please don't make me go like a craven coward. I...I just need a little sleep to recover my self-control. Stay here tonight if you're worried I'm trying to escape you or buy time. Wrap your hands around my wrists to assure yourself I won't get away if you like but—'

'I see two flaws in your proposal, young master." Ciel's head was swimming, surely those fangs and claws weren't growing as he watched? "First is that I'm afraid I am at _my_ limit _now_," the smile widened into something Ciel was certain could not exist in nature. He couldn't look any longer and turned his face away, only to have it roughly jerked back to face his tormentor.

'And the second flaw?' he barely got out the words.

'The second is that I adore you quivering and craven. And let me add if you attempt to look away again I shall eat your eyelids here and now.'


End file.
